Banalidade e Revolução na sociedade do espetáculo
Adso1 Algo espantoso é que haja tantos filmes que propagam idéias anti-sistêmicas sendo distribuidos por hollywood. Clube da Luta e V de Vingança são dois que me veem a mente agora. No primeiro se cria todo um aparato gigantesco em que metade do mundo se envolve numa conspiração contra o sistema financeiro e a favor do caos, ou algo assim. Já o segundo é a própria fábula libertária anarquista (claro, romantizada e cheio dos vícios da nossa atual sociedade, mas ainda uma fábula libertária). Para não parar com os exemplos, recordo ainda que pelo menos duas bandas que produziam crítica ao sistema eram amplamente divulgadas pelas próprias grandes gravadoras: Rage Against the Machine e System of Down. left|250px A sociedade do consumo/espetáculo/capitalista/etc realmente conseguiu criar um sistema tão perfeito que ela acaba por se demonstrar com uma face bela a todos nós. A face do sistema é: "Sim, não somos perfeitos, mas admitimos nossos erros e estamos abertos a crítica.". A idéia de que não vivemos uma ditadura se queda suprimida porque nos é permitido praguejar e até assistir filmes desse tipo. Mais: o sistema por si só gera esses filmes. Ele supostamente reconheceria o que há de boa crítica "emergente" na sociedade e a utiliza como forma de "conscientização" contra os males de um sistema que "não é perfeito", para que, quem sabe, as "próximas gerações" possam fazer melhor. O leitor poderia até concordar que não vivemos uma ditadura, mas permita-me argumentar com um exemplo singelo: suponha um homem pichando uma parede. Isso é contra a lei, sim? Em grandes cidades brasileiras há todo um movimento articulado entre a sociedade civil e o estado para que se denuncie os pichadores. Dá cadeia. Ao lado do pichador preso está um outdoor, intactoSupondo um leitor paulistano que contraporia ao meu argumento a recente lei municipal, esclareço que tal lei só ocorreu por dois motivos: o principal é o lobby das empresas de televisão e rádio que entenderam que uma diminuição na oferta de publicidade elevaria estratosfericamente os preços para anúncios nos seus veículos e, é claro, o governo sempre depende da mídia. O segundo motivo, que deu legitimidade à lei, é que a cidade de São Paulo estava a tal ponto infestada de outdoors e frontlights que mesmo o mais estúpido publicitário concordaria com a lei. . Qual a diferença entre um outdoor e um pichador?Não nutro especial simpatia por pichação, em especial as atuais. Há dez anos lembro que a maioria das pichações possuia alguma mensagem política. Hoje, no entanto, a cidade está tomada por pichações estilo "Artur - cidade baixa". O meu argumento é que "Artur - cidade baixa" é tão imbecil e poluidor das cidades quanto "Gucci - um estilo de vida". O que reserva a uns o direito de poluir a cidade com mensagens idiotas e a outros a cadeia na mesma circunstância? A periculosidade ao sistema, é claro. Estou certo que não verei um outdoor escrito "Yeda é uma ladra!"Yeda Crusius é atual governadora do estado do Rio Grande do Sul, filiada ao PSDB e envolvida direta ou indiretamente nos escândalos de corrupção no DETRAN. , mas acabei de passar por uma pichação dessas. Mas se o próprio sistema produz e financia críticas a ele próprio isso é por algum motivo. O primeiro deles é que o sistema não pode mais esconder que há algo terrivelmente errado acontecendo. Não é só subnutriçãoé claro que se a economia do mundo continuar crescendo 3 ou 4% ao ano com essa taxa sendo maior justamente nos países pobres, o problema da subnutrição tenderá a desaparecer. Não questiono isso, obviamente. O problema é que em alguns países isso poderá demorar 100 anos ou mais para ocorrer e supor que isto está okay é ser imbecil e desumano ao mesmo tempo. Imbecil porque supor que continuaremos crescendo estavelmente para o todo sempre é de uma imbecilidade tremenda, principalmente frente ao reposicionamento que teremos de ter frente a natureza neste século, e desumano porque a quantidade de gente que se considera normal matar por omissão é descomunal. em países pobres e periferia dos ricos, não são só problemas "solucionáveis se as coisas continuarem como estão"¹ ou coisas solucionáveis com "programas assistenciais": mesmo aqueles que vivem o sonho americano ou francês estão sendo diagnosticados com uma terrível doença: depressão. A depressão não é mais uma doença circunstancial e muito menos "vacinável" ou "evitável" e não existe "grupo de risco" ou "grupo seguro". A doença é sim uma pandemia que já atinge quase metade da população de países ricos como os Estados Unidos. Isso é visível, isso é claro e não há possibilidades do sistema declarar que "isso não está acontecendo", pois todos estão vendo e veriam de qualquer forma. O segundo motivo é mais óbvio e já citado: legitimidade. Uma sociedade que suporta críticas estaria supostamente correta. Assim, divulgar as críticas a si mesmo é uma ótima forma de se mostrar tolerável, democrático, compreensivo ou qualquer outro belo adjetivo que venha a mente. Mas o terceiro motivo é o que virou o jogo dos anos sessenta pra cá em prol do status quo: a passividade imaginária. A passividade imaginária é o que ocorre quando planejamos muito alguma coisa, mesmo em nossas vidas individuais: ficamos indecisos e inertes. Se o leitor for convidado para tomar um chimarrão na redenção por um amigo ele terá duas opções caso goste da idéia: ir ou planejar. Na segunda opção ocorre que ao se imaginar, planejar, antever o que ocorrerá, que conversas terão, como estará o chimarrão, em que bar tomarão uma cerveja na saída, etc, o leitor possivelmente acabará por não ir, pois já experenciou em seu imaginário aquilo que iria fazer e a própria idéia do amigo, chimarrão e parque se tornam menos atrativas, desgastadas. Os filmes são iguais: todos que conheço adoraram "Clube da Luta", independente da visão política. A sensação é "que legal se isso acontecesse de verdade" e inconscientemente já se pensa "Mas já aconteceu, acabou o filme.". Normalmente se comenta ao final de uma sessão dessas "eu participaria certamente de tal clube" mas a idéia, após uma noite de sono e antevisão de tudo que ocorreria em tal projeta torna a execução banal, sem graça, repetitiva. right|250px A banalidade vai além: fazer um 'clube da luta' seria tão banal, interiorizado já pelas massas, que embora tal idéia seja sem dúvida esplêndida, se tornaria idiota aos olhos alheios. "Estão copiando aquele filme". E pronto, o espetáculo crítico se põe em prol do seu criador. A crítica produzida pela própria indústria cultural tem ainda uma outra faceta: idiossincrasias de qualquer um de nós assumem cada vez mais o risco de já terem sido exibidas em algum cinema, cantadas em alguma música e, assim, nos tornamos banais, tão banais quanto aquilo que queremos combater: o vírus sistêmico. E uma idéia banalizada tanto quanto sua rival brigará pelo consenso em busca da hegemonia sem nenhuma virtude (que seria a novidade, a inovação, a idiossincrasia, a diferença) e com o problema que, em tal medida, se torna insuperável, que é o da inércia do consenso hegemônico. Nossa geração tem um fardo a carregar: sabemos da dificuldade de qualquer revolução, da inoperância de qualquer tentativa de superação da inércia e que provavelmente não participaremos de alguma grande revolução, muito embora paradoxalmente muitos de nós a queremos. Mas provavelmente nossa geração tem uma batalha mais dinâmica pra travar, que é a da aceitação da banalidade como pressuposto básico e não como problema e, principalmente, uma batalha por um novo consenso revolucionário, não mais pautado por idéias esquerdistas social-comunistas que se provaram alter-egos do capitalismo-consumista, mas sim pautado pelo fim do imaginário da "ordem". A batalha será para que a idéia "Se acontesse X seria legal" se torne idiota e dê lugar à falta de planejamento desordeira do pensamento "Vamos ver no que dá fazendo X". categoria:Escritos de Adso1